What if?
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: Rima's paronid when Shiki isn't there in the morning. slight ooc.


_AN: I've decided to make this one because I got the awesome idea when me and my friend were talking about Rima and Shiki. Also I decided to make it because the last RimaxShiki sucked and was really short. So this is the redemption story for that on my part hope you enjoy! Due to computer problems i have to load this latter than i wanted. several more stories will be updated soon if my computer decides it wants to play nice._

What If?

"It's so boring around here without Shiki around," the orange haired beauty complained as she lounged on the couch upside down, allowing her long hair to drape down to the ground.

Her head hung off the couch and her feet rested against the back rest and hung over quite a bit; Boredom clearly shown on her features as she looked out into the unmoving surroundings of the moon dorm.

"Where could that idiot gone off to anyway? Today is our day off, we mostly spend the whole day sleeping together," Rima commented, a frown passing over her pale lips, "But when I woke up he was gone already."

Sadness took over her mind; so many things ran through her head, though she knew none could possibly be true.

"What if he doesn't want me anymore?" Rima commented out loud thinking no one would be awake at this hour.

"Toya-san, are you ok?" Aido's voice broke through the silence of the moon dorm, startling the distracted girl.

Rima jolted up in a rush of panic causing herself to fall to the floor in a tangled mess.

"Aido-san, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me," she tried to sound normal with her arid tone, but failed miserably.

"Doesn't seem like it?" Aido stated skeptically, "oh I know what it is. Shiki's gone so you're lost without him."

Aido's teasing voice didn't help Rima's current situation, nor her troubled mind.

"Stop teasing her and go back to bed," Kain stated as he step off the last stair.

"Aww, but it's something to do, plus this is the only time she would even give even the slightest of reactions," Aido whined.

"Grow up will you and go back to sleep. It's too early to hear your annoying voice," Ruka's tired voice rand out from the edge of the staircase, "Some of us are trying to get some rest before classes tonight."

Aido stuck his tongue out at the teenage vampire before Kain and he advanced up the stairs once again.

"Don't let Shiki not being here affect you so much. He just out to get something, you don't have to worry so much," Ruka tried to comfort in her own strange way.

Rima just stared blankly at her before he mind once again raced with questions.

"Go to sleep, he'll be back by the time you wake up, plus you've been doing so much modeling lately. The stress must have made you at least a little tired, and before it affects you too bad you should catch up on that lost sleep. I have a feeling Shiki will be back soon and you know he wouldn't like to see you in this state," Ruka stated before she advanced back up the stairs to her room.

"How could I possibly sleep now when I don't know where Shiki even is, or what he's doing?" Rima questioned, "But before anything worse could happen I'll return to my room and wait patiently for Shiki."

The orange haired girl slowly walked to her room trying to calm her troubled mind.

"Ruka might be right, maybe he's not doing anything bad or anything that would hurt me?" Rima commented as she entered her room.

She climbed onto the bed her and Shiki normally share trying to fight her eyes to stay open.

"A little sleep won't hurt me and when I wake up I can figure out what Shiki was up to," she stated as sleep flowed over her tired body allowing peace to come to her confused mind.

~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~

The emotionless redhead slipped into the room he shared with his girlfriend, a bag clutched in he's hand. His eyes scanned the room for his orange haired beauty just to find her sleeping on the bed peacefully. A ghost of a smile pulled on his lips as he watched her breath softly.

He sat on the bed next to her and just watched her for a little before leaning down and kissing her forehead. The orange haired girl stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open after a moment.

"Senri?" she questioned trying to get the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Where were you?" Rima looked him straight in the eye wanting to make sure of the truth.

"I was out getting you something," he stated smoothly.

Rima tilted her head slightly looking at him in confusion.

Shiki leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Be patient and I'll show you."

A small shiver ran down Rima's spine. One arm snaked around Shiki's neck pulling him closer.

"I only want you," she whispered before pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
